


Family Twists

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Fluff, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: Sanghyuk tapped his thighs as he looked out of the window of the moving train. He was nervous, well scared out of his mind was closer to what he was feeling. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he got to his destination. He sighed as he reached for his backpack, since he wanted to listen to music to calm his frazzled nerves. When he couldn’t find his headphones he started to pull random items out of his bag to make sure he hadn’t left them behind. He pulled out a photo of his family, and when he saw the picture he froze, forgetting why he was looking in his bag in the first place. He took the picture frame in two hands, looking down at the smiling faces of his mother and father. He inhaled deeply, remembering the reason he was on this train in the first place. He wasn’t sure how everything in his life was changing so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday he was enjoying his summer break with his parents. Then, like a flash, they were gone.





	Family Twists

Sanghyuk tapped his thighs as he looked out of the window of the moving train. He was nervous, well scared out of his mind was closer to what he was feeling. He wasn’t sure what to expect when he got to his destination. He sighed as he reached for his backpack, since he wanted to listen to music to calm his frazzled nerves. When he couldn’t find his headphones he started to pull random items out of his bag to make sure he hadn’t left them behind. He pulled out a photo of his family, and when he saw the picture he froze, forgetting why he was looking in his bag in the first place. He took the picture frame in two hands, looking down at the smiling faces of his mother and father. He inhaled deeply, remembering the reason he was on this train in the first place. He wasn’t sure how everything in his life was changing so quickly. It seemed like just yesterday he was enjoying his summer break with his parents. Then, like a flash, they were gone. They both met their end as a result of one man’s decision to drive when he shouldn’t have been. The doctors all said that Sanghyuk was lucky he survived, but he didn’t feel very lucky. The two most important people in his life were gone for good. He didn’t feel any better when his family and the courts were deciding who he should live with. He felt like some toy no one wanted, since everyone who could house him made excuses to not take him in. Lucky for Sanghyuk his mother had made that decision long before she passed. That’s how he ended up on the train, he was going to be living with an uncle he never knew he had. His mother never mentioned having a sibling, and when his grandmother learned about the decision she looked like she was ready to have a heart attack. This uncle of his must be a bad person if his grandmother turned as pale as a ghost at the mention of him. But he must have been good enough for the courts to approve Sanghyuk being sent to him. He put all of his things back in his bag. He was going to be eighteen in a year. He just had to survive until then. Sanghyuk was pulled out of his thoughts when his stop was called.

 

Sanghyuk quickly gathered his things and walked off the train when it made a complete stop at the station. He wasn’t sure where to go from there, but his question was answered when he saw a sharply dressed man holding a sign with his name on it. Sanghyuk walked up to the man, hoping that there were no other Sanghyuks being picked up at the moment. “Excuse me?” He said approaching the man. “Are you Uncle Taekwoon?” The man smiled widely, a chuckle leaving his lips. “I’m afraid not. I’m his personal assistant. I’m guessing you’re the one I’ve been sent to pick up?” Sanghyuk smiled back at the man, his nerves calmed a bit by the friendly nature of the other man. “That would be me. I’m Sanghyuk.” He said, extending a hand out for a handshake. The other man shook his hand. “Pleased to meet you, I’m Hakyeon. Well, let’s get going so we can make it to the house before the sun goes down, you must be exhausted from the train ride.” Hakyeon grabbed the handle of Sanghyuk’s suitcase, pulling it behind him as he chatted with Sanghyuk on the way to the car. The last thing Sanghyuk was expecting was a limousine, but that was what greeted him in the parking lot of the station. “Well Sanghyuk we’re in for a long ride home. Luckily this is one of the sleeper limos, so I can set up the back so you can sleep if you want.” Hakyeon said as he loaded the trunk of the car. Sanghyuk must have been dreaming. He must have fallen asleep on the train, and maybe the only way to wake up was to sleep? “Sure, that sounds good. How far is the trip?” Hakyeon hummed as he moved to convert the seats of the long limo into a bed. “I would say it’s three hours away. That is if the traffic isn’t too bad.” He said as he set the bed. Once the last pillow was placed on the bed he got out of the back. “There you go. Try to get as much sleep as you can okay? It’ll make the trip faster.” Sanghyuk nodded as he crawled into the bed, curling into a ball under the satin sheets. Hakyeon hopped into the driver’s seat and soon they were off to Taekwoon’s house. Sanghyuk fell asleep quickly, since he wanted to get out of his dream as fast as possible.

 

When Sanghyuk came to it was because of Hakyeon gently shaking him awake. “Sanghyuk? Are you awake now? We’re at your uncle’s house.” Sanghyuk groaned as he woke up, stretching his arms and legs out as far as they could go. When he opened his eyes he was met with the limo. “ _ So this is real? This isn’t all a dream?” _ He thought to himself as Hakyeon helped him out of the car. Sanghyuk felt his jaw drop when he saw the house he was going to be living in. Well he wouldn’t call it a house since it looked more like a mansion. The brick building looked like something out of a movie, what with its wood detailing and large double doors. Sanghyuk looked behind him and was shocked at how long the driveway was, he couldn’t even see the end of it. Hakyeon cleared his throat to get his attention, and Sanghyuk flushed at the thought of being caught staring. “I’m guessing no one told you anything about Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk nodded, his mouth slack at the view of all the marble statues that surrounded the large fountain in the center of the parking lot. He snapped himself out of his stupor to properly answer Hakyeon. “Um, truth be told I didn’t even know I had and uncle until recently.” Hakyeon nodded. “Trying to erase Taekwoon from the family tree, that sounds like something your grandmother would do. She probably got quite a shock when your mom appointed your care to Taekwoon.” Hakyeon checked his watch. “Speaking of which he must be in the garden right about now. The butler and the maids will take care of your stuff, so do you want to meet him now?” Sanghyuk bit his lip. Did he want to meet Taekwoon now? He had to meet the man sooner or later. “Sure. I’ll go meet him.”

 

If he thought the front of the house was beautiful, then the garden was gorgeous. There were multitudes of colors in the large garden. Some of the colors came from flowers that were in bloom and other colors came from the fresh vegetables that were being grown. “Wow.” Sanghyuk was in awe of how large the garden was. Hakyeon smiled. “This garden is Taekwoon’s baby. I think I’m the only person allowed to take care of it when he can’t.” Sanghyuk looked shocked. “He did this all by himself?” Hakyeon nodded. “I think he wanted something to keep his mind occupied since when he isn’t working.” Sanghyuk tilted his head in confusion. “What exactly does my uncle do?” Hakyeon furrowed his brow. “Did no one tell you anything about your uncle when they sent you here?” Sanghyuk shook his head. “Do you know about The Jung Toy Company?” “How could I not? It’s one of the biggest toy companies in all of Korea.” When Hakyeon went silent Sanghyuk put the clues together. “Wait. He owns Jung Toys?” Hakyeon nodded. Sanghyuk felt like he needed to sit down. All of this information coming to him at once was making him dizzy.

 

“Hakyeon? Who are you talking to?” Sanghyuk turned around and was met with a new face. Sanghyuk couldn’t describe what it was, but there was something off putting about the other man. Sanghyuk wouldn’t say he was scared of the other man, but something about him made Sanghyuk nervous. “Hello Taekwoon. This is Sanghyuk, your nephew?” Taekwoon’s eyes widened a little bit before he slowly walked over to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk felt like walking backwards with how nervous his uncle made him, but he stuck his ground. Taekwoon reached out and held Sanghyuk gently by the shoulders. Sanghyuk felt himself starting to sweat from how intensely Taekwoon was looking at his face. Taekwoon let out a scoff before he gave Sanghyuk some space. “You look exactly like your mother. I think the only thing you got from your dad is your nose.” Taekwoon turned to Hakyeon.. “Make sure he knows his way around the mansion. I want to make sure he doesn’t get lost.” Taekwoon left it at that, leaving the duo alone so he could tend to his garden. Sanghyuk let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Is he always that intense?” Hakyeon nodded. “Or at least he is when you first meet him. Once he warms up to you he gets softer. It might take some time though. I remember it took me about a year to crack him.” Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “A year?” Hakyeon hummed. “But it might take less time for you, since you’ll be living with him. Speaking of which let’s do that tour of the house so you don’t get lost.” Sanghyuk nodded and followed Hakyeon.

 

Sanghyuk has no idea how anyone could crack through the walls Taekwoon had built around himself. His uncle wasn’t mean, in fact he was perfectly polite. He always made sure Sanghyuk had everything he needed. They had gone to the shopping center in town to get Sanghyuk everything he wanted to decorate his new room, and Taekwoon had even bought him a new wardrobe on top of that. While Sanghyuk was never poor, he wasn’t used to just getting everything he wanted the second he asked for it. Along with that Taekwoon still made him extremely nervous. His uncle was very cold, Sanghyuk hasn’t seen him smile even once in the weeks he’s been living with him. His uncle was silent, only speaking to Sanghyuk if he was asked questions. Even when he did speak he used as few words as he could. Sanghyuk was about to give up on trying to connect to his uncle until one day the maid brought her child to the mansion. 

 

It was a normal day in the Jung mansion. Sanghyuk and Taekwoon were having lunch. As per usual they were both silent. Suddenly one of the maids came into the room, looking nervous as she approached her boss. “Um, Mr. Jung?” Taekwoon turned to her, letting her know she had his attention. “I'm sorry, but would it be okay if my daughter came to the mansion for the afternoon? I know you don’t like guests coming unannounced, but her babysitter is sick with the flu.” Taekwoon nodded. “Sure, I’ll have Hakyeon pick her up. Could you go tell him where he needs to go?” The maid smiled before leaving the room. Taekwoon’s personality seemed to change once the little girl arrived. When the girl walked in through the door she seemed amazed at the size of the mansion. At the sight of Taekwoon she quickly hid behind her mother’s legs. Taekwoon smiled and crouched down so he was at the girl’s eye level. Sanghyuk didn’t know how to respond to his uncle looking so relaxed. “Hello. Do you like my house?” The girl nodded shyly. “I’m glad to hear that. My name’s Taekwoon. What’s yours?” The girl looked up at her mother, and once she nodded the girl answered. “Siyeon.” She replied quietly. Taekwoon’s smile grew. “That’s a pretty name. Do you know what I do Siyeon?” Siyeon shook her head, the pigtails she was wearing flopping against her eyes. “I make lots of toys.” Siyeon’s eyes lit up. “If it’s okay with your mommy I can show you a few toys I’m working on right now?” Siyeon looked back up at her mother, her eyes pleading. “Well I don’t see why not.” Taekwoon held out a hand and Siyeon was quick to grab it. 

 

The rest of the day Taekwoon treated Siyeon like she was royalty, showing her around the mansion and letting her play with all the toys she wanted. When her mother came to take her home Siyeon looked sad to leave, to the point that she clutched onto Taekwoon’s leg. Her mother looked embarrassed but Taekwoon reassured her before looking down at Siyeon. “Siyeon you have to go home now.” Siyeon shook her head. Taekwoon looked away in thought. “Hmmm. How about this? I’ll give you a toy that hasn’t even been seen in stores yet.” Siyeon looked up to Taekwoon, amazed at the idea of having a toy no one would have. “But you need to go home with your mommy okay?” Siyeon nodded, quickly going to her mother. Taekwoon took a little doll out from a vault he had in his office and handed it to Siyeon. “Thank you Mr. Jung.” Taekwoon shook his head. “There’s no need to thank me. Feel free to bring Siyeon over anytime. She had a lot of good toy ideas.” Once Siyeon and her mother left Taekwoon sighed. Sanghyuk cleared his throat. Taekwoon turned quickly. “You really like kids huh?” Taekwoon scoffed. “I mean I make toys for a living. I think liking kids is part of the job.” Taekwoon said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Sanghyuk liked this side of his uncle. “I guess so. You know I don’t think I’ve seen you smile before today.” Taekwoon hissed through his teeth. “What can I say? Resting bitch face runs in the family.” Sanghyuk laughed at that. Taekwoon pointed at Sanghyuk. “See? That was the first time you’ve laughed since you’ve been here.” Sanghyuk flushed. “How can I laugh when you always look so serious?” Taekwoon opened his mouth to argue but no words left his mouth as he thought back on his interactions with Sanghyuk. “Okay, point taken.” Sanghyuk laughed again. “Hey! Don’t forget I’m your uncle. Show some respect.” 

 

Ever since that day Sanghyuk made more of an effort to learn about his uncle. Though Sanghyuk would refuse to admit it, Hakyeon had been right. Ever since Sanghyuk broke through the wall Taekwoon kept up his personality seemed to do a one eighty. Taekwoon became more approachable, and it was really fun to mess with his uncle. Sanghyuk felt like Taekwoon was becoming more and more like a parental figure to him everyday. He was a perfect mix of a doting parent and a good friend. Taekwoon even agreed to go paintballing with Sanghyuk, something the younger man did a lot with his father when he was alive. Sure Taekwoon wasn’t as good as his father and the older man complained about the bruises left on his skin for the next three days, but it was the thought that counted. One day Sanghyuk was checking the mail and he noticed there was a letter in there for him. When Sanghyuk opened it he saw that it was an invitation to the yearly family reunion. Sanghyuk considered himself lucky since the reunion was at his grandmother’s house, which was only about an hour away driving. Sanghyuk brought up his attendance to the reunion at dinner. “You want to go to the family reunion?” Sanghyuk nodded. “I haven’t seen anyone from the family since I moved here. Plus I think it’ll be really fun.” Taekwoon gave Sanghyuk a small smile. “Well I’m not gonna stop you from going if you want. I can have Hakyeon drop you off.” Sanghyuk looked confused. “You aren’t coming?” Taekwoon shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll be welcome. Your grandmother isn’t the biggest fan of me.” Sanghyuk tilted his head. “Why not? You’re her kid aren’t you?” Taekwoon bit his lip. “I am, but the reason she doesn’t like me is something I don’t think she wants me to talk about.” Sanghyuk hummed in understanding. “When was the last time you saw her?” Taekwoon took a while to think. “When your mother got married. That was the last time I ever saw my mom.” Sanghyuk huffed. “Well it can’t be that bad. You’re her kid, I’m sure she misses you a little bit. Can you please come? I don’t wanna go alone.” One look at Sanghyuk’s pleading face made Taekwoon cave. “Okay. I’ll go.”

 

Later that day Hakyeon was talking to Taekwoon about his schedule for the next few days. “Would it be okay if we canceled everything on Sunday?” Hakyeon looked shocked. Taekwoon rarely canceled on people. “Um, sure. Can I ask what for?” Taekwoon didn’t look Hakyeon in the eyes. “Sanghyuk got invited to the family reunion and he wants me to come along.” Hakyeon’s face looked serious. “Why would you do that? You know how upset your mother makes you. There’s a reason you haven’t seen her in twenty years.” Taekwoon took a deep breath. “I know. But Sanghyuk looked so disappointed when I told him I wasn’t going. I just didn’t want to make him upset.” Hakyeon sighed. “You really need to stop doing that. Your feelings are just as important as Sanghyuk’s.” Taekwoon twisted his fingers. “It’s just one day. It’s not like my sisters wedding when I needed to be around her for three days.” Hakyeon took a deep breath before walking over to Taekwoon’s seat. He ran his fingers through Taekwoon’s hair. “Just try not to let her get to you okay? I know how mean she is to you.” Taekwoon nodded. Hakyeon sighed once more before standing up. “We can finish this later. Let’s lift your mood with some of my famous hot chocolate, okay?” Taekwoon nodded before he grabbed Hakyeon’s outstretched hand. 

 

The drive to Taekwoon’s mother’s house was awkward. There was a nervous type of energy bouncing through the car. Taekwoon couldn’t keep still as he bounced his leg and twisted his fingers. He had tried to make himself look presentable, with an expensive looking jacket covering the casual looking black turtleneck and jeans he was wearing. Once they were close to the house Taekwoon slid a pair of sunglasses on his face, taking a deep breath. “Are you nervous to see Grandma?” Taekwoon hummed. “Like I said, she doesn’t like me very much. I’m not sure how she’s gonna feel about me being here. The last time we saw each other . . . was bad.” Taekwoon didn’t want to tell Sanghyuk that the last time he saw his mother she threw a glass cup that narrowly missed his head. They arrived at the house. Sanghyuk was quick to get out of the car, since his grandmother was waiting right at the entrance of her home to greet him. “Oh Sanghyuk! Let me get a good look at you. Your uncle hasn’t been treating you badly has he?” Taekwoon cleared his throat. His mother looked at him, and her eyes turned cold. “Hello mother. I hope you’ve been well?” His mother glared at him. “Sanghyuk, why is he here with you?” Sanghyuk decided to calm the situation a little. “I guess you could say he’s my plus one. I figured you would want to see your son again since I hear it’s been a long time.” His grandmother’s face soften a little. “Well that was very considerate of you dear.” His grandmother wrapped him in a tight hug. She looked at Taekwoon, and they quietly agreed to act civil around him. “I suppose it’s good to see you to Taekwoon.” She said when she let go of Sanghyuk. “Likewise.” Taekwoon replied, giving her a tense smile. 

 

Sanghyuk’s family wasn’t too big, but it seemed like every single person who was there didn’t like Taekwoon. There was a tension that Sanghyuk swore he could cut through with a knife. Him and the younger kids ignored the tension as best as they could, and the adults were able to hold some conversation. They even included Taekwoon every now and then, asking about work and what he did with all his money. Taekwoon was nice enough to everyone, even the people who asked questions that were a little too personal. At dinner Sanghyuk’s grandmother took every chance she could to berate Taekwoon. She commented on how he wasn’t married yet, on how he didn’t have his own kids even though he claimed to love them. But she disguised her harsh comments by pretending she wanted to know him better. “I haven’t spoken to him in twenty years, so I’m just curious about how his life is going.” She even commented on how thin he was, but she disguised it with concern. “All I’m saying is that you could stand to put on a few pounds. Keep this up and you’ll be looking like a skeleton by March. With all the money you make you should hire someone to fatten you up.” Taekwoon took it all without much of a fight, until she commented on his treatment of Sanghyuk.

 

“I’m surprised you’ve been able to connect with Sanghyuk with how cold you are.” Taekwoon grabbed his glass of wine and took a sip. “Well what can I say? You taught me everything I know about raising a kid.” His mother’s eye twitched at the comment. “So enough about me, let’s talk about you. How have you been mother? Has it been nice in this big house that your husband paid for?” His mother grabbed a knife from the table and aggressively cut through her steak. “I’ve been fine. Not that you would know since you refuse to call me.” Taekwoon hummed, swirling his red wine in his glass. “Sorry. I’m just so busy with the company that little things like that escape me. You understand right? Not being able to contact family?” Sanghyuk knew if looks could kill his uncle would be a dead man. “Actually you could never understand that could you? When I was growing up you always made sure to check up on me, right?” His grandmother put down her knife. “I say we move to the patio. The maids have prepared a wonderful dessert and I think it would be best served outside.” Everyone in the room knew that she wanted to be alone with Taekwoon and were quick to escape the tension in the room. Sanghyuk looked like he wanted to stay but Taekwoon waved him to the patio. Once the room was empty Taekwoon’s mother looked at him, hatred in her eyes. “Who the hell do you think you are? You walk into my house and choose to disrespect me like this? Me? The one who gave you life?” Taekwoon leaned back in his seat. “I think you just answered your own question. I’m your son. As much as you want to pretend I’m not, I am in fact your child.” Taekwoon’s mother hissed at Taekwoon as she said. “You are no child of mine.” Taekwoon chuckled. “Well my birth certificate begs to differ.” 

 

Taekwoon looked around the room. “This place has changed a lot since the last time I was here. Then again I was five the last time I was here.” Taekwoon’s mother huffed. “Why did you come here? To torture me?” Taekwoon shook his head. “The only reason I’m here is because Sanghyuk asked me to come. Trust me, if it were up to me I would have stayed away from you until you finally died.” Taekwoon’s mother growled. “I wish you had stayed away from here. I will never understand why your sister left Sanghyuk with someone so vile.” Taekwoon glared at his mother. “She gave him to me because she was afraid you would corrupt him. Face it, you never were mother of the year.” “I am a good mother!” Taekwoon’s mother said, getting in his face as she screeched at him. Taekwoon snarled. “A good mother would never abandon her first born. A good mother would never pretend she is childless so she could get a better life. And a good mother would certainly never leave her child to die in the streets just because she wants to pretend she was more than she was worth.” At the last comment Taekwoon’s mother struck him across the face. There was enough force in her slap to make his head whip to the right, his hair covering his eyes. “Get out of my house right now. If you ever come back here before I die I’ll make sure you regret it.” His mother said, her tone deadly. Taekwoon only chuckled as he stood up from his seat, taking his glass of wine with him. “Looks like you can take the hag off the streets but you’ll never be able to take the streets out of the hag.” Taekwoon said, finishing his glass of wine before dropping it to the floor, hearing it shatter into a million pieces before he left the house. Taekwoon walked to the one place he felt safe.

 

Taekwoon walked to a large clearing in the woods next to his mother’s house. Taekwoon had lived in the house until he was five, his mother using the excuse that her sister left him with her until she cleaned up her act. Whenever his mother upset him he would escape to the woods, since it was the one place his mother refused to go. Taekwoon sat in the middle of the clearing, taking deep breaths and pulling at his hair. His cheek was stinging where his mother had struck him. He tried to calm himself down, rocking back and forth on the cold grass. But it wasn’t long until tears poured down his face. Taekwoon covered his mouth with both his hands so no one would hear his sobs, an old habit he had never been able to break. Taekwoon didn’t know if he was going to be able to stop anytime soon. All of the memories of the past were thrusting themselves to the forefront of his mind. The memories of his mother leaving him alone in front of an abandoned building with nothing but a coat a two days worth of food. The memories of everything he had to do to survive in the harsh streets. The memories of every bridge he had to burn to claw his way to the top.  Just when Taekwoon was going to call Hakyeon Sanghyuk texted him, wondering where he was. Taekwoon read the text and send him one back, saying he was tired and he texted Hakyeon to come pick him up. He added that Sanghyuk was free to stay longer of he wanted. Sanghyuk decided to leave and said he would go to front of the house to wait for Hakyeon with Taekwoon. Taekwoon got up from the grass and composed himself, wiping the tears from his eyes and fixing his hair. Lucky for him Sanghyuk was busy saying goodbye to everyone, so Taekwoon made it to the front before he did. “Sorry. Grandma was taking a really long time saying goodbye.” He said as he approached Taekwoon. “It’s fine.” Taekwoon replied turning to Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “Why is your left cheek so red?” Taekwoon panicked for a second before coming up with an excuse. “I was leaning on my arm while I was waiting for you. I guess the heat made my cheek red.” Sanghyuk didn’t get the chance to say anything else since Hakyeon pulled up at that point.

 

When they got home Hakyeon noticed how red Taekwoon’s cheek was, but he also saw that a few sections of the red spot were turning purple. Hakyeon looked furious and Sanghyuk asked what was wrong. Hakyeon didn’t answer him, instead he asked if he could talk to Taekwoon alone. Taekwoon agreed and followed Hakyeon. Sanghyuk was too curious for his own good so he watched Taekwoon and Hakyeon talking through a crack in the door. Taekwoon sat in front of a standing Hakyeon. “What happened to your cheek?” Taekwoon didn’t look at Hakyeon. “I was leaning on my hand in the car.” Hakyeon’s eyebrows furrowed in anger. “Oh really? And did you lean on your hand long enough for there to be bruising in the shape of fingertips on your cheek?” Taekwoon’s eyes widened. Had his mother hit him that hard? “What happened? The truth.” “Nothing.” Hakyeon was fuming. “Did your mother do that?” “Drop it.” Taekwoon stood and was about to leave the room when Hakyeon grabbed him by the arm. There was no force in Hakyeon’s grasp. “Tell me.” Taekwoon broke then, nodding his head. “She was angry. I didn’t think she would slap me though.” Hakyeon let out an angry huff. “I told you not to go. I told you she would upset you. Did you cry in the clearing again?” Taekwoon’s shoulders slumped. Hakyeon sighed before wrapping his arms around the other man. “Did you tell Sanghyuk?” Taekwoon shook his head. “Are you going to tell him?” Taekwoon shook his head again. “She isn’t mean to him. She just doesn’t like me. I don’t want him to feel like he needs to abandon his family just because they don’t like me.” “And if Sanghyuk asks you to go to the reunion again? Are you going to force yourself through that again?” Taekwoon didn’t answer.

 

Sanghyuk opened the door all the way. “He won’t. Because I won’t ask him to go again.” Taekwoon looked up in shock when he heard Sanghyuk. “Sanghyuk-” “You tried to tell me that Grandma didn’t like you but I convinced you to go. I thought you were exaggerating and that if you saw her again everything would be fixed.” Sanghyuk stepped deeper into the room. “I’m sorry Uncle Taekwoon. I shouldn’t have forced you to come.” Taekwoon shook his head. “You didn’t know. A lot of the stuff your Grandmother hates be for happened a long time before you were born. You thought you were doing what was right, I can’t blame you for that.” Sanghyuk still didn’t look convinced. “Come here.” Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk. “I’m fine. My cheek hurts a little but I’m fine. Okay? I don’t have to go to family reunions, I can just drop you off.” “But what if I don’t want to go to those anymore?” Taekwoon sighed. “I won’t force you to go. But really think through that decision first okay?” Sanghyuk nodded. Taekwoon took a deep breath and pulled out of the hug. “Alright. Now that that’s all settled we should go to bed. It’s been a long day for all of us.” Sanghyuk smiled before heading to his room, Taekwoon behind him since his room was next door. “Uncle Taekwoon?” He said before he went in. Taekwoon looked at him. “For all it’s worth, I’m really glad my mom chose you over my grandma.” Taekwoon smiled widely. “Thank you. Sleep tight okay?” Sanghyuk nodded before he went into his room to turn in for the night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
